


【米Flo】場前失蹤

by B_jin



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_jin/pseuds/B_jin
Summary: RPS注意，純屬捏造劇情設定18年初中巡，老航演Papa





	【米Flo】場前失蹤

 

　　「Florent那臭小子到底跑哪裡去了！人不在SD，電話也沒接！」

　　表演再三十分鐘後就要開始了，Florent仍不見蹤影，儘管Salieri的戲份是從第二幕才開始的，但仍差不多要進行準備了。Dove大發雷霆，負責聯繫的工作人員也亂成一團。

　　「那小子再不回來我就把他的戲服通通沒收！今晚的Salieri就給我全裸上場。」

　　「台下的女孩們會喜歡你的主意的。」  
　　Merwan沒心沒肺地哈哈大笑，一旁的Mikele倒是緊張了，從椅子上跳起來。「Wowowow！那可不行！」接著，拋下一句我去找找後便衝出後台休息室，留下來不及阻止他的Dove。

　　「完了。」Merwan顯然非常擅長火上加油，抑或是他一點也不擔心。「男主角和男二角雙雙失蹤，我們待會要獨撐大局了。」

　　「看來是時候，讓Leopold當一回主角了。」在一旁調整假髮的Laurent幽幽地說，故作風騷地朝鏡子內的自己眨了眨眼。「別忘了他也是個Mozart。」

　　Dove頭疼地一掌拍在額頭上

　　+  
　　Mikele最後還是在劇院外圍的走道旁找到Florent了——應該說，是Florent先叫住他的。

　　「嘿！Mikele，你來得正巧！快過來！」以為是地板的地方突然冒出一隻手著實嚇人，金髮男人哇的一聲彈起來，才意識到那裡有塊地勢高低起伏差過劇產生的夾縫。Florent就縮在那兒，視線朝著裡頭更深處望去。

　　「你在這幹嘛？大家都在找你。」  
　　那裡很窄，Mikele一開始還以為Florent跌倒摔下去，卡在裡頭了。  
　　他蹲下身子滑進去，緊貼著Florent，順著對方手指的方向發現在管線下面有一隻奶油色的小貓咪，正可憐兮兮地喵喵叫著。

　　「他卡在那了？」  
　　Florent點點頭，Mikele算算時間有些晚了，但他深知好夥伴的個性，沒把這隻貓救出來，他的Salieri是不會站到舞台上的。

　　「找工作人員來？」  
　　「我剛剛試過了，表演要開始了，沒半個人經過這。」  
　　「或許我們可以打電話求——糟！我匆匆忙忙跑出來，忘記帶手機了。」  
　　Florent扮了個鬼臉，感嘆他倆的運氣怎麼會這麼差。「壞消息，我的手機沒電，也別指望我了。」

　　這倒是說明了為什麼沒人打得通Florent的電話。Mikele咋舌，Florent倒是一點也不憂心時間的模樣，只是自顧自地對著裡頭的小奶貓學著貓叫聲。

　　「我待會爬進去，你從後面抓著我的腳把我拉出來好嗎？」  
　　Florent輕鬆地說，Mikele倒是遲疑了。

　　「待會要是你卡在裡面，我們就完了！」

　　「不會的。」Florent哈哈大笑，「我相信你呀。」說完，不等金髮男人答應便趴下來往裡頭鑽了。

　　+  
　　在表演即將開始前五分鐘，男主角終於協同男二角歸來了。  
　　毫不意外地，渾身髒兮兮、懷裡還抱著隻小貓的Florent不免慘遭Dove一陣臭罵。

　　「如果我把貓咪帶上台，加個讓Salieri養隻貓的設定如何？」  
　　「……你想被Dove殺掉嗎？」


End file.
